Pretty Thing
by BruceDiana
Summary: This is in line with the first three pages of Batman & Wonder Woman: The Brave and the Bold #3. I suggest you read it first.


**Pretty Thing  
BruceDiana**

 **A/N: So I just read Batman & Wonder Woman: The Brave and the Bold #3. It's inspired by the first three pages of the issue. This may be a spoiler for those who haven't read the issue or the arc yet, I suggest you read it first. :)**

 **The italicized dialogues are the ones found in the issue.**

 **Rated M**

 _ **Tir Na Nóg**_

 _ **Bruce's Perspective**_

Sleep rarely came to me as I feared that it would always bring back the nightmares that haunted me. However, as I sleep in this comfortable bed, the nightmares have vanished but there are no dreams that replace them. The blanket tucked over my naked figure is comforting that it almost radiates warmth.

I hear soft murmurings, voices that seem too small emanating all over of the room. I can sense them drifting around my face. I slowly open my eyes to see whoever or _whatever_ entity has surrounded me.

" _The pretty thing awakes, look!"_ I hear the same soft yet tiny voice.  
 _"Would it like to bathe?"_ says another minuscule voice but its pitch is slightly higher than the previous one. I try to study the entities presented in my peripheral vision but everything's blurry.  
 _"Would you like to bathe, pretty thing?"_ A third one asks with a squeaky tone.

 _Could she be referring to me? Who exactly am I? Where am I?_

I look around the cave lit up by the three bluish sprites that hover close to me. I stand in front of what appears to be a hot bath that exudes a mystical scent that relaxes every fiber of my body.

" _We drew it a bath…"_ The tiny sprite speaks with much lithe.  
 _"'Twas already drawn, but we warmed it…"_ Adds the second sprite with the pitchy voice.  
 _"'Twas already warmed, but we scented it…"_ The third one joins in the chorus.  
 _"We did not, but still—there't is, drawn, warmed and scented."_ The first tiny sprite glances at the third one then back to me.

I scratch the back of my head in confusion. There is something not right here but I can't quite determine what it is. _"Thank you kindly, but away now, girls! I need a moment to clear my head…"_ My brain is on the brink of giving up from the confusion that is running around. I pull down my grey boxer briefs and soak my weary body underneath the warm scented bath. It eases the aching muscles of my body and it just makes me want to fall asleep once again.

" _Does it think we're_ _ **girls**_ _?"_ The second one asks the two other sprites.  
 _"Well, who said we we're_ _ **girls,**_ _now?"_ The first sprite sounds a bit annoyed. Their curvy figures do make them look like they are girls and they sound like little girls with those tiny voices.  
 _"I never said nothin',"_ The third sprite crosses her arms in defense.  
 _"The very notion!"_ The second one seems offended now. What was I supposed to call them? 

" _Please—I beg your forgiveness! I meant no offense."_ I apologize like a gentleman. _"Honestly, I'm struggling to remember my own name or even where I am…"_ It is true. I don't know what my name is or how I got to this magical dwelling. I need to put my thoughts in order.

" _Don't worry your pretty little head about it…"_ The first sprite sounds gleeful as it flutters close to my face along with the two other sprites. _  
"It's all confused, bless it…"_ The second one giggles. _  
"Pretty things like that shouldn't be wasting their time_ _ **thinking**_ _about things, now should they?"_ The third one giggles as well and does a quick turn.  
The three of them disappear like a flash of light and soon enough I am left with my muddled thoughts.

I close my eyes as I dip lower until half of my face is covered with the warm bath. I want to know what the hell is going on. _"This is nuts. Where the hell am I?"_ I ask myself aloud, hearing it echo all over the tranquil cave.

" _Good morning, Bruce."_ Another voice resonates but the voice sounds recognizable, a voice that could calm the raging storm in me. My mouth tries to utter her name but still I couldn't. I open my eyes and find myself staring at a beautiful visage of a woman. _I trust you slept well?"_ I let myself focus on her mesmerizing face as I attempt to remember the familiarity of her. Her ruby lips continue to speak, _"Seems the journey here wiped you out! It can happen apparently."_

I have yet to recognize her though my body somehow knows who she is. She is standing by the doorway with her hand against the wooden door. She has a bright smile gracing her ruby lips. Her cobalt eyes stare at me in delight. It makes my heart thump erratically in my chest but I try to maintain my composure. I still couldn't understand why I am reacting like this.

As I gaze down to the curves of her figure, my entire body responds. I etch how the emerald dress hugs every inch of her curve just right. My length becomes rigid at the sight of her pert breasts. My hand twitches as though it aches to touch them. I trail my eyes down to her flawless legs that teases through the long slit of her dress. God, I want to remove her red cape and emerald dress and let them pool under her feet.

Her lovely name finally slips out of my lips as I stand upright. _"Diana?"_ The mention of her name floods every memory back to me like a stampede. _"Oh."_ Now I remember why I'm here. _"Yes, you needed my help with_ _ **something**_ _?"_

 **Diana's Perspective**

Hera, help me.

The man that I truly yearn for is bathing in front of me. The thought of his naked physique that beholds the bearings of a true warrior sends a shiver down my spine. My eyes unconsciously drift down the murky waters of the bath, leaving me to my imagination at the sight of the shadow of the lower half of his body. Hera, he's _different_ compared to Steve.

His chest is filled with old and new scars, ones that he has acquired from numerous unyielding battles. My fingers itch to trace each and every one of them. I further lower my gaze and go back to the reason of my appearance.

" _You're a detective, Bruce. There's been a murder."_ I could not help but shift my voice to a playful one when he continues to soak down the bath then lift himself up for air. He runs a hand through his slick hair, making me bite down my lower lip when I see a glimpse of his length. _"So when you've quote finished skinny-dipping, why not slip on your batsuit on and come out for a ride? I have much to show you."_

 _"It's coming back to me…_ _ **Damn!**_ _ **Gotham!**_ _Diana, I'm_ _ **needed**_ _there!"_ Bruce snaps back to his usual self, the one always on the prowl, never taking the time to grant himself a break. I hold up my hand and he halts from moving out of the bath. _"I don't think you need to worry about that—for a while, at least. Trust me. You'll find time flows differently here."_

I do away with the cape that drapes around my shoulder and rest it on the concrete floor. I close the wooden door behind me. The strap of my dress loosens and falls down my shoulder. I hear a low hungering groan from an earshot away. A sultry smirk falls on my lips.

"I thought we were going to come out for a ride?" A heavy breath escapes his pinkish lips.

I don't exactly know why I'm doing this but Bruce always has this compelling effect on me. His presence pulls me in like a siren would to a man. It's not every day I get to be with this glorious man, an equal when it comes to battle on the field. I know for a fact that he, too, was a brave and skilled warrior in bed. A mortal no less but his skills could impress the gods in Olympus.

"Time flows differently here, remember? Besides, I'd like to enjoy a quick dip in the bath."

I let my dress gather at my feet and watch him revel in the sight of my nude form. Gods, I can feel the unwavering desire for Bruce knot between my thighs. I step in the bath and allow the warm water gradually wash over me. I tread close to Bruce until our lips are inches away from one another.

"Princess," Bruce calls me by a nickname that meant so much more a long time ago. He lifts his hand from the water and touches the side of my face. I lean close to the feel of his familiar touch that spikes my heart like fireworks. I shut my eyes and let the nearness of his body swirl pleasurable thoughts run in my head.

When I open my eyes again, Bruce is still staring at me. The passion clouding his blue eyes almost drowns me in ecstasy. _I wish he were still mine._ He envelops his arms around me and pulls me in for a slow yet voracious kiss. I entangle my arms around his neck, needing support when I feel that my knees are giving out on me. My blood sings at the hardness of his chest pinned so achingly close to me. Bruce grunts against my mouth as he slips his tongue inside. My arms sling around his waist, feeling the tip of his length against my pulsating inner flesh.

Bruce lowers his head and trails fiery kisses to my jaw, to the side of my neck where he grazes his teeth on the sweet spot. His mouth captures one of the perked nipples and glides his tongue over, eliciting a loud moan that I have been holding back. His free hand cups the other and plays with it. I grasp the back of his head as I whisper his name. He nips and sucks my breast fervently and I think I could come just by this kind of teasing. Hera, his talented mouth never seizes to amaze me.

"It's been so long." Bruce spoke in a gruff voice as his eyes gaze up to my face. I rest my hand on his chest, his heart beating unsteadily under my touch. "I know." I move close and murmur against his ear. Steadily, his length enters the inner flesh that has long waited for him since the moment I laid eyes on him. My mouth lets out a hushed scream as he continues to shove deeper into me. The passionate feelings that I've kept hidden for so long burns once more. Bruce groans at the feel of me around his length. Hera, he's _bigger_ and _wider_ compared to Steve.

Bruce starts to move in a slow pace as he lets me adjust to the feel of him. The water sloshes against us like tiny waves. It truly has been a while since our last tryst. He tightens his hold of me as he takes us back to the comforts of dry ground. He settles me down on my discarded dress without ever moving out of me. He places both arms on each side as he stares longingly at me, a sly smirk dancing upon his lips. I reach up to brush my fingers against his honeyed tongue and to my surprise, he kisses them.

With one hand, he grips my arms above my head and let his other hand skim down my breasts, my stomach, and then down to my― "Mmm," I moan softly when his finger plays with the rosy bud. I close my eyes as I take in the ministrations of his finger torment me with much pleasure.

He presses his body against mine and kisses the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "I've always dreamt of this, Princess." His hand strokes my breast again, gentle but deliberately. His thumb sweeps past the puckering tip, sending a jolt down the flesh that he continues to stimulate.

"Me too." I could barely hear my own voice as I struggle underneath his intoxicating caresses. Bruce pulls away and deepens his gaze into me as I feel him move inside me. "Well, I've thought about this." His thrusts are slow and agonizing. I gasp when he finally hits the right spot. "Every. Fucking. Time. I. See. You." He emphasize with every deep and hard thrusts. I bite my lower lip and taste the slight hint of blood. I roll back my eyes and moan low in my throat when Bruce shoves faster and rougher. "Oh, gods," I drawl out when I can sense the tightening building inside of me. I sit up and bind my arms around Bruce as I meet his tormenting yet inebriating thrusts.

"Fuck." Bruce groans as he buries his face on my neck. He seeks my mouth again as though his life depended on it. Every time we kiss is mind-blowing than the previous ones. "I'm close, Princess." He tells me in between kisses. "So am I." I tighten my hold on him as he shoves all of him inside me with such power.

Our cries of pleasure echo throughout the quiet cave. We continue to stay entangled with each other, not one ever wanting to pull away. I lay my head on his heaving chest and smile. "So you did get some well-deserved sleep." Bruce chuckles as he strokes my back, leaving a tingling trail that sparks every nerve in my body. "I think it was the bath, Princess."

I look up at him and immediately feel the pang of regret. I could have been with Bruce long ago but the fates were unkind to us. We could have been so much more. We both understood each other's world and never questioned it despite the differences in beliefs. We are both warriors in and out of the field, managing to conquer one another in a quest to sate each other's hunger.

"Maybe in another lifetime, Princess," Bruce states as though he is thinking of the same thoughts as I am. He plants a soft kiss atop my head and sighs not in regret but of satisfaction. "I agree with you, Pretty Thing." I push against him and stare at the most gorgeous the gods have bestowed this earth. "It sounds less annoying coming from you, _Pretty Thing_." He hauls me back and captures my lips once more. Gods, I wish Bruce and I were like this forever.

 **END**

 **P.S. The** _ **fates**_ **are DC Comics who have been so unkind to Batman/Wonder Woman.**


End file.
